


Connie's Lunar Birthday Bash

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Humor, Moon, Spoilers, Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: 16-year-old Steven is planning Connie's 15th birthday party, and he might be going a little overboard with it...





	Connie's Lunar Birthday Bash

Steven sat in his Diamond Dome atop the beach house, excitedly mashing his hands on the control panel. He had loaded the thing with games — mostly time wasters — and was just about to hit level 999 on Strawberry Smush, when the screen was interrupted with an incoming call.

“Steven!” Centi said, quickly flashing the Diamond symbol aboard her ship. “It’s good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too, Centi! How’re Neph and Phrite?”

“Phrite thinks Neph ate the last of the Chaaps,” she said, leaning in for a whisper. “But it was really _me._ ”

Steven laughed. “I’ll be sure to send over another case during your next supply stop. But I’m sure a Chaaps shortage isn’t what you’re calling about… Is it?”

Centi gave a chuckle. “No, no… It’s actually about your plans for next weekend.”

Steven’s head shot up. “Yes? Is something wrong? Are there not enough ships? Because I can ask White for more—”

“No, no, no, it’s actually going well, it’s just that there’s a woman here holding up construction, by the name of ‘Doctor M. Ashwaran.’”

The 16-year-old let out a bemused sigh. “I’ll come up and talk to her.”

\---

Hopping into his Leg Ship, the construction site was just a minute or two away for Steven. It was there that he was planning for Connie’s surprise 15th birthday party. On the Moon. A massive dome was being built to contain the festivities, along with oxygen pumps, warp pads, etc. The old Moonbase was not too far away, having been designated a Galactic Historical Site by Steven’s administration. It was also the temporary headquarters for the party planners, which consisted of Steven and Connie’s closest mutual friends (excluding the Crystal Gems, who were away on goodwill missions to former colonies). There was Peedee, now the Tater Tot King of Delmarva at 15, followed by Jeff (Peedee’s boyfriend) and Lars, who claimed he had nothing better to do but had a soft spot for Steven and Connie.

And all three were being yelled at by Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran.

“Why wasn’t I contacted about this? It’s highly dangerous and she’s _my_ daughter! Are those beams even up to building code standards? Do they even have those in space?”

Peedee raised his hand. “First of all, yes they do, and second of all, yes they are.”

“Well I mentioned it to that Doug guy on the phone and he said it was fine,” Lars replied.

She pinched her nose. “I’ll ask him about that tonight.”

“Dr. Maheswaran?” Steven asked as he stepped through the airlock.

“Oh, Steven!” Priyanka said, her voice changing in tone. She could yell at Lars, but Steven? Even she couldn’t raise her voice at him. “It’s...good to see you.”

“You too, but… How did you even get up here?” Steven asked.

Priyanka shrugged. “Connie had Lion for the weekend.” She gestured over to the large feline, who was chasing after visitors into the museum section of the Moonbase. A couple Amethyst guards ran after him, knocking over some tables.

“Anyway,” Priyanka continued, “I just came up to voice my… _concerns_ about Connie’s birthday party.”

“What kind of concerns?”

“Well, as much as I appreciate you wanting to do something special, are you sure this is all necessary? You _do_ have the tendency to go overboard sometimes.”

“Like what?”

The airlock opened, revealing a massive sculpture of Connie that was guided in by Era 2 Peridots armed with tractor beams. “Steady, steady…” one of them said as it was lowered into place atop the old Diamond logo.

“No, no, no!” Jeff said, flailing his arms. “It was supposed to be an ice sculpture, not paper mache!”

“Do you know how hard it is to transport ice in space?”

“Space is frozen! It should be literally the easiest thing!”

Priyanka turned to Steven and gave him a knowing look. “Okay!” he exclaimed. “I might have made it a little grandiose.”

“The menu is, and I quote, ‘Every Food On Earth. All of It.’”

“Okay, a _lot_ grandiose. But… You know I love Connie.”

“I know, I know,” Priyanka mused, knowing that the boy had the best of intentions. “But speaking as her mother, I think she would appreciate a smaller gathering. I know she hasn’t appreciated most of the parties I’ve thrown her.”

“Yeah…” Steven agreed, realizing that she had a point, “but I wanted it to be in _space.”_

“Then you can still use the dome,” she suggested. “Despite my suspicions about its structural stability, which I _will_ be requesting an OSHA report on.” 

“Already filed!” Peedee shouted back, making Steven snort.

“No funny business, either.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steven nodded.

“And make sure she wears a space suit just in case.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And I want her back on Earth by 10, at home by 11.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Then go give my daughter the best birthday you can muster, mister.”

The doctor then hopped back onto Lion, mounting him like a horse. “Back to the hospital, my lunch hour is almost over.”

After she disappeared through the portal, Steven watched as the Connie statue fell over, destroying the plans and sending the gems and his planners into a frenzy. He quietly stepped out the airlock, bouncing in a bubble back to his ship.

He would tell them later that the bash was cancelled.

\---

“Now open your eyes,” Steven said, uncupping Connie’s eyes several days later. It was her birthday, and he had the perfect surprise.

Laying near a crashed Russian lander, deep within the pressurized dome, was a small basket and red/white picnic blanket. For miles they could see the lunar plains and craters, the starry sky of space and finally the massive blue sphere of the Earth, as bold and beautiful as ever. It was silent, yet magnificent in its utter desolation.

“Happy birthday,” Steven said, smiling like a buffoon. Connie immediately leapt forward into a hug, tackling him in the lunar gravity. “He-hey!” he said, wiping the Moondust off his jacket. “I just had this cleaned.”

“You should have picked a cleanlier birthday spot then,” she joked, throwing some dust into his face. He sneezed.

“You like it then?” he asked, worried about her feelings. 

“Steven, anything you do, I’ll love,” she said as she kissed him on the cheek. The boy blushed, and kissed back. The two rolled around on the Moon’s surface for what felt like forever, giggling and pecking all the way.

\---

Leggy led a tour group through the Pink Diamond’s former chambers in the Moonbase, which had now been converted into a museum about the Gem War. “And this is where Pink Diamond said _‘blah, I don’t like being a Diamond’_ and her Pearl was like _‘ohh yes my diaaamonnnd please become this quartz character I created’_ and then WAR!”

“I object to the intellectual value of this museum,” Peedee said, watching from the stairs.

“Why hasn’t Steven fired her yet?” Jeff asked.

_“And then Rose Quartz was like ‘wahhh’ and the Diamonds were like ‘blaaahh’ and my friend Eyeball was like ‘ehhhh,’”_ Leggy continued.

Lars shrugged. He then noticed two visitors looking through the dome with binoculars. One was a man wearing a green hat and fake mustache, while the other was a woman wearing a Veronica Cucamonga cosplay.

“Doug, I can’t see them with mine, are they at a respectful distance apart?”

“Uh…”

“Is Connie eating her vitamin-balanced meal I packed?”

“Um…”

“Have they contracted any lunar parasites?”

“No?”

“Good.”

\---

Out in the dark lunar sea, Steven and Connie finished kissing each other (for the time being) and sat with their picnic basket, idly watching the Earth and stars.

“Thanks for the birthday, Steven,” Connie said. “I love you.”

Steven smiled and pulled her close. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Movie is coming and I am not ready.


End file.
